Acknowledge My Love
by MaSkicHy.ZaoLdyEcK
Summary: "Kata-kataku saat di perpustakaan itu.." Gaara menggantung kalimatnya lalu melanjutkannya dengan volume yang lebih kecil. "Seperti sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya." GaaIno, slight ShikaIno RnR? :
1. Chapter 1

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Aaargh! Brengsek! Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada cowok tidak berperasaan itu sih!" gerutu seorang cewek berambut pirang, kesal. Dia terus menerus mencoret-coret bukunya tidak karuan.

Suasana kelas memang sudah sepi, wajar saja memang sudah jamnya pulang.

"Gyah! Shitshitshitt!" Umpatnya kesal. "Ugh, padahal aku kan hanya minta temani ke Hanabi bareng. Lagipula dia kan pacarku! Kenapa sih dia menolak!"

Cewek itupun terdiam sejenak, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Mengatur nafas yang memburu saking kesalnya.

"Huuuff," Dia memejamkan matanya. "Semangat Ino Yamanaka! Kau pasti tahan dengannya! Dia orang yang kau pilih kan?" dia mengangkat tinjunya ke udara. Menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Yosh! Aku harus semangat!"

Dan diapun mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk pulang.

* * *

**Acknowledge my love!**

**_Chapter 1_  
**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: GaaraxIno**

**Warning:**** AU, Romance Gaje, gombalisasi.. **

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**Just Click the Back Button. Easy, right? =)**

**Rating: T**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Ino bergegas, menyusuri lorong sekolah yang lumayan sepi, menuju lokernya. Mengambil beberapa buku dan baju olahraganya yang harus dicuci, tentu saja. Saat yakin sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal, Ino pun berbalik dan berjalan kembali.

Namun, hanya beberapa langkah dia berjalan, dia menghentikan langkahnya. Diujung deretan loker menuju pintu keluar itu, menyembul sebuah kepala. Ya, seseorang bersandar disana.

'Ah, sial!' Rutuk Ino dalam hati. Sebenarnya dia benci setengah mati pada orang yang berdiri disana. Tapi dilain sisi, dia juga cinta setengah mati pada orang itu.

Orang itu memang ketus dan terkesan tidak peduli padanya. Tapi kalau boleh pede, Ino merasa itu hanya tipuan, seperti anak kecil yang menggoda orang yang disukai.

'Aku benci padanya kalau dia begini terus!'

"Hei." Tegur orang itu, um, tepatnya pemuda itu. Dia berdiri dari jongkoknya. Menampilkan tinggi tubuhnya yang semampai. Memakai seragam sekolah mereka tentunya, serta memegang tasnya di pundak. Rambut merahnya sedikit berantakan tertiup angin melalui pintu yang terbuka lebar.

.

Ino dan pemuda itupun berjalan beriringan, hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka, bila suara orang dan kendaraan lainnya tidak dihitung.

Tidak ada percakapan hangat, tidak ada pujian-pujian romantis, bahkan pegangan tangan pun tidak.

'Dia tidak suka roman picisan seperti itu.'

Ino menatap kedepan dan kebawah. Entah melihat apa, tidak ada yang menarik sebenarnya. Hanya saja bagi Ino, memperhatikan sepatunya terlihat lebih menyenangkan.

Tep. Tep. Tep. Bunyi langkah kaki itu terdengar konstan. Namun kadang berhenti mendadak, kemudian berjalan normal kembali. Lalu berhenti lagi.

Pemuda itu tidak menoleh. Tapi Ino tau, dia menunggunya. Selalu berusaha menyesuaikan dengan dirinya. Betis panjang itu, kadang berhenti. Menunggu Ino yang lebih lambat agar kembali berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Dia memang tidak memperlihatkannya secara gamblang. Tapi Ino tau, dia selalu memperhatikannya bahkan untuk hal kecil sekalipun.

Mau tidak mau hal ini membuat Ino tersenyum.

'Dasarr.'

"Kamu marah padaku?" tiba-tiba pemuda itu membuka pembicaraan. Spontan Ino mendongak biru matanya dan emerald pemuda itu.

"Entahlah."

"Tahun depan."

"Eh?"

"Aku janji tahun depan akan menemanimu pergi hanabi. Asalkan kau tidak mengalami cidera pada waktu dekat-dekat itu."

"Masa tahun depan sih! Memangnya siapa yang sudah bikin aku cidera, huh?"

"Aku tidak mau, cewek kikuk sepertimu pergi malam-malam, diantara gerombolan orang-orang dengan memakai yukata sempit dan sandal –entah apa namanya itu- yang pasti sangat menyiksa, saat kau baru sembuh dari cidera kakimu. Kau akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang sengaja menyakiti diri sendiri Ino."

"Tapi..!"

"Kau ada perlombaan renang 2 bulan lagi."

"Ugh.." Ino sudah tidak bisa membantah lagi. Dia menyilangkan tangan didepan dada tanda kesal. Matanya menyipit dan memalingkan wajahnya dari pemuda itu.

"Lagi pula.." Ino menolehkan wajahnya. Sedikit terkejut dan tidak percaya melihat wajah _Icy Prince_ itu terhiasi semburat merah. "Itu artinya, kamu dan aku akan tetap bersama sampai tahun depan."

*Blush

Wajah Ino sontak memerah. Sistem koordinasinya seakan terganggu. Jantungnya terus menerus memompakan aliran darah kewajahnya.

Sekali lagi, cowok ini berhasil membuat Ino _melting_.

'_Great_! Untuk kesekian kalinya kau berhasil! Kau selalu membuatku tidak bisa marah padamu! Gaara bodoh!'

.

#

* * *

Awal kisahku diwarnai dengan kesedihan. Aku sempat shok dan frustasi. Bayangkan saja! Aku seorang gadis, cukup menarik kok! Tidak jelek-jelek banget! Sumpah! Tapi anehnya dalam jangka waktu 1 bulan aku sudah patah hati 2 kali.

Kuharap kalian penasaran dengan kisahku. Tidak? Oh, ayolah! Masa tega tidak mendengarkan curhat seorang gadis kesepian yang patah hati sih!

Mau, tidak mau aku akan tetap bercerita.

Baca saja sampai selesai kalau kau ingin tau.

.

#

* * *

Ino Yamanaka. Seorang siswi yang kurang berbakat dalam hal pelajaran, kecuali renang dan bahasa. Dia cukup terkenal, orangnya lumayan supel dan tidak diskriminatif. Hanya saja kebetulan, teman-teman ceweknya lumayan istimewa.

Sakura Haruno dan Hyuuga Hinata adalah sahabat yang paling dekat dengannya.

Dulu sih, Ino sempat dikabarkan naksir berat sama Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi sebenarnya tidak, Ino tidak suka cowok yang terlalu menarik perhatian. Kesannya pasaran. Hhihiii~

Dia cuma ingin membantu Sakura yang memang naksir dengan Sasuke. Tapi _p__oor _Sakura. Ternyata Sasuke itu _gay_! Sakura, teman pinknya itu malah memergoki Sasuke tengah melumat bibir pemuda lain, yang tak lain adalah pemuda pirang bernama Naruto. Tapi untungnya, Sakura tidak stress, patah hati atau bahkan bunuh diri, memang sih saat itu Sakura mendatangiku dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah. Tapi itu bukan karena luka atau semacamnya, melainkan _nosebleed_. , sudah dibilang Sakura tidak berusaha bunuh diri. Sakura masih waras kok. Eerr~ atau sedikit kurang waras sebenarnya. Karena dengan spontannya dia menyatakan diri sebagai pendukung SasuNaru, NaruSasu juga boleh katanya. Haaa~ Yare-yare…

Yah, itu bukan inti kisah ini sih.

Musim panas tahun lalu, Ino mulai 'akrab' dengannya. Sabaku no Gaara.

.

#

* * *

Waktu itu Ino dipanggil ke ruang guru. Ino seorang siswi kelas 1, semester 1. Masih santai-santai saja menghadapi masa-masa sekolah. Tapi ternyata statementnya tadi salah besar. Sekolah ini benar-benar disiplin. Yah, itulah awal penderitaannya!

Ruangan putih itu tidak terang dan sedikit panas. Lab Biologi Orochi-sensei. Ruangan yang suram menurut Ino.

"Yamanaka-san, hasil ujianmu kemarin benar-benar parah." Tutur wali kelas Ino, suaranya terdengar mendesis berbahaya. Wajar saja kalau Orochimaru-sama dicap sebagai guru terkiller selama 7 tahun berturut-turut. "Nilai-nilaimu memang melewati standar, namun sangat pas-pasan. Aku tidak bisa menjamin kenaikan kelasmu Yamanaka-san."

Glup. Ino menelan ludah.

"Dan kau Sabaku-kun." Ujar Orochimaru pada siswa disebelah Ino. "Nilaimu memang hampir sempurna, tidak ada yang dibawah 8. Bahkan rata-rata 9. Hanya saja, kau tau penilaian kelulusan nilai sekolah ini bukan?" Ucap Orochi-sensei tidak kalah mengerikan dengan yang tadi.

"Kami tidak menerima ketidaktuntasan dalam bentuk apapun. Dan kau, benar-benar sama sekali tidak bisa berenang. Ne? Sabaku-kun?"

Pemuda berambut merah dan berwajah stoic itu mengangguk singkat. Wajahnya fokus pada senseinya.

Ino sedikit tertarik pada pemuda disebelahnya. Badannya tinggi, Ino saja hanya sedagunya. Wajahnya putih dan bersih. Rambut merahnya terlihat lembut. Wajahnya yang minim ekspresi, pendiam sepertinya. Nilai hampir sempurna, kata Orochi-sensei tadi. 'Hm, kerennn~' pikiran itu lantas terpikir oleh Ino.

"Karena itu, liburan musim panas nanti saya harap kalian mau saling membantu."

"He? Ma.. Maksudnya Sensei?" Tanyaku bingung, saling membantu? Maksudnya?

"Yamanaka, nilaimu sangat parah. Jadi aku akan memberikan tugas tambahan untukmu selama musim panas. Dan Sabaku, kau harus memperbaiki nilai olahragamu terutama renang. Dan karena nilai Sabaku yang hampir sempurna dan prestasi renang Yamanaka saya yakin kalian bisa saling melengkapi. Saya kira kalian cukup pintar untuk mengerti maksud saya."

"Ta.. Tapi Sensei.."

"Ini tugasmu Yamanaka," Orochi-sensei memotong perkataan Ino dan menyerahkan setumpuk tugas ke tangan Ino. Ino hampir oleng jika tidak ada Gaara disebelahnya. "Saya tunggu hasilnya, selamat 'berlibur' anak-anak. Sampai ketemu semester depan." Ucapan perpisahan Orochi-sensei membuat mereka merinding.

"Mo.. Mohon bantuannya Sabaku-san."

"Hn, Yamanaka."

.

#

* * *

Pertemuan pertamaku dengan Gaara sangat tidak menyenangkan. Saat itu aku tidak sengaja menabraknya dikoridor, kami sama-sama terjatuh. Hanya saja kaca-mata Gaara terhempas dan pecah. Aku meminta maaf, tapi aku terhenyak melihat ekspresinya. Benar-benar dingin, aku yakin dia marah. Tapi dia hanya bilang tidak apa-apa dan tidak perlu saat aku hendak menggantinya. Dan sekarang dia hanya memakai kontak lens bening, sepertinya. Apa dia trauma karena kacamatanya kupecahkan ya?

Aku memang sekelas dengan Gaara, tapi kami jarang berinteraksi. Gaara terlihat sangat tertutup. Tapi dia bisa tersenyum lembut saat bersama Naruto. Yang kudengar sih, mereka teman lama.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya! Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan! Aku harus mengajarinya berenang? Dengan orang yang –err, sedikit menakutkan itu? Hell No! Terima kasih untuk Orochi-Sensei! Apalagi aku harus mengajarinya dengan memakai kolam sekolah, biar ada yang mengawasi kata Orochi itu.

.

#

* * *

Ino berguling-guling dikasur empuknya. Memikirkan bagaimana nasib liburan musim panasnya dan rencana-rencana yang sudah dia atur bersama Chouji, Sakura, dan Shika.

Shika..

Drrttt.. Drrttt…

Ponsel Ino bergetar.

**- Shika -**

**Jdi kau hrus blajar brng Sabaku y? Klo gtu****,**** rncanany kta tunda aj smpai kau ad lbur. Tdk setiap hri jg kn**** blajarny ****?**

.

Ino berjengit, tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Yaa,Ino menyukai Shikamaru. Teman sepermainannya. Rumahnya hanya berhalat beberapa rumah saja.

'Artinya aku masih bisa liburan bareng Shika dong! Asikk~,' wajah Ino mulai memerah. Ino tidak tau apa yang membuatnya menyukai Shika, hanya saja berada atau bahkan dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Ino senang.

Ino membuka galeri handphonenya, membuka sebuah foto saat malam natal tahun lalu.

Terlihat Ino dengan topi kupluk ungunya dan sweater putih dan mantel ungu saling berangkulan dengan Shikamaru yang memakai mantel coklat serta sweater coklat dan topi rajut merah kecoklatan yang terlihat mengembung diatasnya karena ikatan rambut shika. Mereka berada dipusat kota, terlihat lampu-lampu dan pohon natal besar serta pemandangan putih dari salju yang menumpuk sebagai background foto itu. Ino nyengir, namun tetap terlihat cantik dan Shikamaru disebelahnya seperti biasa menampakkan wajah mengantuk dan menutup mulutnya –menguap.

Ino tersenyum melihat foto itu. Dia tidak kencan berdua dengan Shika sih. Ada Chouji disana dan teman-teman lainnya. Tapi mereka –Ino, Shika dan Chouji, memang memisahkan diri. Tapi dengan melihat foto itu saja bisa membuatnya berkhayal.

Ino seperti stalker? Yeah, sebut saja begitu. Kebanyakan perempuan memang lebih suka memendam rasa suka itu dan menunjukkannya dalam sinyal-sinyal kecil. Menunggu sang pujaan hati merespon dan balik mendekati mereka.

Tapi.. apa Shika sepeka itu?

.

#

* * *

Hari pertama liburan musim panas.

Ino Yamanaka harus menghabiskan harinya dengan melatih seorang pemuda bernama Sabaku No Gaara berenang disekolah dan membatalkan janjinya nonton dengan teman-temannya.

Harusnya Ino jengkel. Tapi tidak jadi deh. Kenapa?

Karena Shikamaru Nara mengantarnya.

Yap! Ino sekarang sedang berjalan berdua menuju sekolah. Shika dengan baik hatinya mengantarkan Ino kesekolah, setelah itu baru ke mall untuk nonton bersama yang lain.

"Merepotkan. Tau begini aku tiduran aja dulu dirumah," Gerutu Shika. Matanya terpejam, berusaha menikmati cuaca yang agak panas ini. Tangannya terlipat dibelakang kepala dan masih terus berjalan.

Ino disampingnya sudah memiliki tanda persimpangan dikepalanya tanda kesal. "Ugh, kalau tidak mau mengantar ya tidak usah. Lagipula aku tidak memintamu mengantarku!" balas Ino tidak kalah ketus.

"Iya.. Iya.. tidak apa-apa. Menghadapimu yang ngambek akan lebih merepotkan." Cowok berambut layaknya nenas itu melirik Ino sekilas.

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa. Hanya sepertinya kau gendutan." Shikamaru menarik pipi Ino yang mulai terhiasi semburat merah.

"EH?"

"Hhahaa~ tidak, hanya bercanda Ino."

"Ugh, Shika! Menyebalkan!" Ino berusaha memukul Shikamaru. Tapi Shikamaru malah berlari meninggalkan Ino.

Yang terjadi malah aksi kejar-kejaran dan keluarnya umpatan-umpatan kecil dari Ino.

.

"Aarrgh! Shika kurang ajar! Aku jadi capek duluan kan sebelum berenang gara-gara mengejarmu!"

"Siapa suruh kau berlari mengejarku. Aku juga capek jadinya. Merepotkan, mana habis ini masih harus menonton film merepotkan itu lagi. Benar-benar merepotkan."

"Hmmpph.."

"Ha? Kenapa tertawa, jelek?"

"Tidak, kau terlalu benyak berkata 'merepotkan' Shika. Hidupmu tidak semerepotkan itu kali. Santai aja kenapa sih!" Ino tertawa renyah.

Mereka sudah sampai didepan sekolah. Sekolah benar-benar sepi. Paling-paling hanya beberapa murid yang masih mau kesini selama liburan. Kalau tidak karena ekskul mereka atau harus ikut tambahan seperti Ino sekarang. Tidak banyak tentunya, mengingat sekolah ini memiliki murid-murid yang 'lumayan'.

"Ya sudah, sana pergi. Nanti yang lain menunggumu." Tegur Ino pada Shikamaru. Mereka masih berada didepan gerbang. Ino menepuk bahu Shikamaru dengan tasnya, niatnya sih mengusir Shikamaru.

"Aku antar sampai ketemu si Sabaku."

"Ah? Tidak usah. Tadi dia SMS katanya sudah ada didalam."

Shikamaru menaruh kedua tangannya kedalam saku. Masih dengan gaya malasnya. "Ya sudah. Aku antar kau kedalam." Shika menarik lengan Ino. Menggereknya masuh kedalam gedung sekolah menuju tempat kolam renang berada.

"Shikamaru! Kukira kau tidak mau melakukan hal-hal merepotkan seperti ini." Ino mengikik geli. Poni pirangnya berayun didepan wajah manisnya. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak dipegang Shika dia merapikan poninya. "Makasih."

"Merepotkan. Kau ini seperti dengan orang lain saja. Dasar gendut."

"Iiiihh! Menyebalkan! Sana pergi! Dasar Shika jelekkkk!"Ejek Ino lalu menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Shikamaru. "Weekkk! Sana-sana menjauh! Dasar Rusa jelekk!"

"Hhahaa~ okeoke.. jangan berenang lama-lama Ino, nanti badanmu menyerap air dan tambah gembung." Balas Shika, dia membalikkan badannya. "Bye Ino."

"Hmm," Ino tersenyum manis, menikmati waktunya tadi dengan Shika. "Bye Shika." Balas Ino, melambaikan tangannya kearah Shika.

.

.

"Kau memang pintar Gaara, baru hari pertama sudah bisa renang dasar," Puji Ino sehabis mengajarkan Gaara berenang. Mereka sedang beristirahat ditepi kolam. Ino melepaskan kacamata renang dan topi renangnya, begitu pula dengan Gaara.

"Berkat kau." Balas Gaara sekenanya. "Tapi, bisakah mengajariku lebih lembut lagi? Untuk ukuran seorang wanita kau cukup kasar."

Twitch. Muncul perempatan dikepala Ino. Ino langsung menyembur wajah Gaara dengan air kolam.

"Tidak sopan! Mulutmu ternyata pedas sekali ya Sabaku-san." Sindir Ino ketus. Dia kira pemuda disebelahnya ini adalah sosok yang pendiam dan cool. Ternyata! Menyebalkan sekali! Iya.. iya.. cool memang, tapi bicaranya itu! Sok sekali kadang-kadang! Antara polos atau jujur. "Besok giliranmu mengajariku!"

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Sebenarnya aku bingung, kenapa harus aku yang mengajarimu. Padahalkan ada si Nara yang jelas mau mengajarimu dan sepertinya lebih pintar dariku." Ujar Gaara, dia mendudukan diri di lantai, memainkan air dengan kakinya. "Lagipula kau bisa berduaan dengannya kan?"

"Ee! Eh! Apa maksudmu?" Ino terlihat gelagapan menerima pertanyaan tanpa basa-basi dari Gaara.

"Kau suka pada Nara kan?"

'apa segitu terlihatnya ya?' Ino merasa wajahnya memerah. "Ke.. kenapa kau bisa berfikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Ino gugup.

"Kau tadi datang bersamanya kan? Lagipula nilaiku tinggi bukan tanpa sebab Yamanaka. Daya analisku cukup akurat." Jelas pemuda berkulit putih itu, menahan tawa saat melihat wajah cengo Ino. "Sudahlah, lagipula ini bukan urusanku." Gaara bangkit, berjalan mengambil handuk. Mengeringkan diri sedikit lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Ino dengan segala macam pikiran yang berkecamuk.

.

#

* * *

Gaara sedang menunggu Ino datang untuk belajar bersama. Fikirannya tidak fokus karena teringat kejadian kemaren. Dia mengantarkan Ino pulang karena Nara tidak bisa menjemputnya. Tapi yang ditemukannya setelah pulang adalah seorang Nara dirumahnya. Temari memperkenalkannya sebagai teman. Bukankah Nara itu seumuran dengan Gaara? Mereka kenal dimana sih?

'Apa sih yang menarik dari Nara itu?' pikir Gaara. Gaara memang bukan orang yang suka ikut campur, hanya saja dia akan tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan orang terdekatnya. Apalagi Temari Nee-chan. 'Nee-chan tidak pernah membawa teman laki-laki sendirian ke rumah.'

.

"Dhuaarr!"

Gaara tersentak, segera menoleh keasal suara dibelakangnya.

"Hiee? Kau kenapa? Tumben-tumbenan melamun." Tanya Ino, dia mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Gaara. "Fisika kan?"

"Hn, Kau lama."

"Gyah! Kau ini tidak ada manisnya. Huh, padahal aku ada janji dengan Sakura hari ini." Ino menggerutu kesal. Padahal rencananya dia ingin maskeran bereng Sakura, tapi apa? Dia terperangkap untuk belajar disini! Huweeee!

'Bukannya Ino juga suka dengan Nara?'

"Tuhkan! Kau melamun lagi Gaara. Kenapa sih?"

"Tidak apa. Ayo mulai."

Mereka mulai belajar bersama. Pertama-tama Gaara memberika rumus-rumus dasar pada Ino. Awalnya berjalan lancar. Hingga pada beberapa soal Ino tidak berhasil menjawabnya, maka Gaara pun menjelaskannya. Kadang Ino berteriak girang karena berhasil menjawab betul, kadang alisnya mengkerut tidak mengerti. Beberapa kali perempatan jalan terbentuk di jidat mulus Gaara saking frustasinya menjelaskan suatu soal pada Ino.

"Oh! Aku mengerti sekarang! Jadi harus di beginikan kan Gaara?" Tanya Ino antusias, memastikan cara yang dipakainya mengerjakan soal adalah benar. Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya tanda benar. "Terus Sama dengan 3.98! Yess! Selesai sudah! Fyuh." Ino sok menyeka keringat dari keningnya.

"Hn, jangan sampai lupa konsep dasarnya."

"Ha'i sensei! Hhihihiii~" Ino lalu membereskan barang-barangnya kedalam tas, bersiap pulang.

.

#

* * *

Lagi-lagi Gaara mengantar Ino pulang, kebetulan rumah Gaara melewati komplek perumahan Ino. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya mengobrol ringan.

"Jadi kau berteman semenjak SD dengan Nara itu?"

"Yup, kebersamaan itulah yang mungkin membuatku suka padanya."

Akhirnya Ino mengaku juga kalau dia memang menyukai Shikamaru. Yah, selama ini Ino tidak punya teman curhat. Ingin curhat dengan Sakura takut diketawain. Yah, dia selalu bersaing soal cowok cakep sih. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Shikamaru itu masih dalam level biasa saja. Jadi rada gengsi. Dan sekarang Ino mendapatkan teman curhat yang cukup terpercaya. Walau sedikit menjengkelkan sih.

"Apa kau pernah berfikir Nara punya seseorang yang disukai?"

"Eh? Tidak pernah." Jawab Ino pasti.

"Kenapa seyakin itu?"

"Baru-baru ini aku sempat nekat ingin menyatakan cinta sama Shika. Jadi aku sindir saja saat ada junior yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Dia bilang dia tidak ingin pacaran. Itu merepotkan. Hhihii, khas Shika sekali," Ino tertawa renyah saat mengingat Shikamaru mengatakannya sambil menguap. "Lagipula dia bilang, dia tidak kenal 'cinta' yang seperti itu. Cinta yang posesif dan menuntut, merepotkan. Dan juga, dia.. tidak ingin jatuh cinta, apalagi berpacaran." Wajah Ino terlihat sendu. Sedikit hatinya merasa sudah tidak mungkin bersama Shika.

"Lalu, kenapa masih menyukainya?"

"Dunno, tidak ada alasan khusus. Biar aku saja yang mengaguminya," Ino kembali riang. Sedikit berlari kecil mendahului Gaara. Lalu membalikkan badan agar masih bisa bicara berhadapan dengan pemuda berambut merah itu, tapi tetap menjaga jarak dengan tetap berjalan walau mundur. "Kau tau? Aku pernah menyerah menyukai Shika dan mencoba menyukai orang lain. Namanya Kakashi, tapi kau tau? Ternyata dia itu Gay! Seharusnya aku patah hati, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku malah tertawa, berfikir kenapa bisa hampir menyukai orang seperti itu. Tapi rasanya tidak sakit. Beda saat aku mendengar penolakan tidak langsung dari Shika tadi."

Gaara terdiam, mau tidak mau perhatiannya benar-benar tersedot kearah gadis satu ini.

Wajahnya yang kadang-kadang cemberut, marah, kesal, sedih, tertawa, tersenyum. Dari cara tidak elit hingga begitu anggun. Sebenarnya Gaara sudah meragukan tittle Ino sebagai kandidat siswi favorit tahun ini, berhubung sifatnya yang kadang sok anggun tapi entah kenapa kadang begitu brutal dihadapan Gaara. Ternyata Ino memang menarik.

Tanpa sadar sudut bibir Gaara tertarik, membentuk senyuman kecil.

2 catatan Gaara hari ini: Jaga jarak dengan Ino dan jauhkan Temari Nee-chan dari Nara.

.

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

(A/N):

Waiwaiwaiiii! GaaIno pertama! XD

Ino adalah chara cewek favorit saya. Dia cantik dan realistis. Sebenarnya sifatnya ini kurang bagus sih, hanya saja saya lebih suka chara yang realistis. Tidak selalu menang dan tidak selalu benar. Saia mengagumi dia. Xp

Kalau soal Gaara.. Err, saia pada dasarnya memang tergila-gila dengan dia! Yah, cocok aja rasanya. Sifat Gaara yang pasif itu menurut saia harus diimbangi dengan gadis yang aktif, tapi tidak agresif.

Semoga fic ini tidak jelek-jelek banget ya.. Hhehehee..

Anyway, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Dua minggu telah berlalu, tanpa ada yang namanya liburan sama sekali. Ino nyaris frustasi saat malam kemarin Sakura datang kerumahnya dan menceritakan jalan-jalan serunya bersama Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto dan Lee. Wajah Sakura berbinar riang menceritakan konyolnya Naruto dan Lee yang melomba-lombakan hal konyol, Sasuke yang _bad mood_ karena dicuekin Naruto, Shikamaru yang hanya duduk-duduk dan kadang memprovokasi Sasuke dan juga Hinata yang selalu bersama Sakura.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Ino mendengarkan cerita liburan mereka. Ino juga baru sadar dua minggu ini dihabiskannya bersama Gaara dengan belajar terus-menerus, tentu saja pengecualian di hari minggu. Hari minggu itupun tidak bisa dihabiskannya bersama teman-teman karena dia harus pergi bersama orang tuanya.

'Aku merindukan mereka,' Ino menyandarkan wajahnya di atas meja. Dia sedang berada di perpustakaan kota, keduanya sepakat mengganti tempat bertemu karena sudah bosan dengan lingkungan sekolah. Tentu saja itu usulan Ino.

"Ck, Gaara mana sih?"

* * *

**Acknowledge my love!**

_**Chapter 2**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: GaaraxIno**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Romance Gaje, gombalisasi.. **

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**Just Click the Back Button. Easy, right? =)**

**Rating: T**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Ino melihat jam tangannya dengan jengkel. Wajahnya terlihat berkerut.

09.48

"Cih, aku kecepatan datang," Ino kembali menempelkan pipinya di atas meja. Ino benar-benar suntuk dirumahnya. Kedua orang tuanya sudah pergi bekerja, otomatis dia hanya sendiri dirumah mengingat Ino adalah anak tunggal. Berdiam di rumah pun sebenarnya sangat jarang, Ino lebih suka menghabiskan harinya di luar. Entah untuk ekskul, _hang out _ataupun sekedar bersantai dirumah sahabatnya.

"Cepat sekali datangnya." Sebuah suara menghentikan lamunan Ino. Pemuda itu terlihat mengamati jamnya, memastikan apakah ada yang salah dengan jam itu atau dia memang terlambat datang.

"Aku bosan di rumah. Makanya kecepatan datang." Ino menjawab masih dengan wajah tertekuk. Gaara yang sudah kebal dengan ekspresi yang satu itupun tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Ohh.." hanya itu balasan dari Gaara. Pemuda itu mendudukan diri dihadapan Ino.

"Gaara, aku bosann.. Bisa tidak kau menghiburku?" Gumam Ino, kepalanya masih diatas meja dan hanya lemari penuh buku yang menghiasi pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Aku kurang tau cara menghibur orang."

"Haahhh," Ino menghela napas panjang, teman barunya ini memang tidak kreatif dalam berbicara. "Kamu biasanya ngapain kalau lagi bosan?"

"Diam saja, hidupku memang membosankan." Jawab Gaara enteng. "Tapi tidak bisa kupungkiri, kadang-kadang aku dihibur Kankurou Nii dengan kejahilannya."

"Enak ya punya saudara.." Ino kembali bergumam-gumam kecil.

Sepolos-polosnya Gaara dalam bergaul, dia masih bisa menyadari bahwa gadis pirang dihadapannya sedang dalam masa frustasi akut. Dua minggu bersamanya membuat Gaara lumayan banyak mengerti tentang sifat gadis yang satu ini. Dia selalu ingin diperhatikan dan Gaara sadar, Ino sedang bersama orang yang kurang tepat. Gaara bingung bagaimana harus menghilangkan kebosanan Ino, dia tidak terbiasa membuka suatu pembicaraan.

Akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk mendengarkan gumaman-gumaman tak berarah Ino dan menanggapinya, bila Gaara memang bisa menanggapinya.

"Aku benci Orochi-Sensei! Aaarrgh! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan! Bukan hanya karena tugas tidak jelas yang menyiksa ini saja! Dia juga sering memberi kita tugas laknat! Dan Kau tau? Yang paling membuatku kesal adalah saat dia lupa memberi tau kelas kita kalau ada tugas, dan besoknya malah minta dikumpul. Padahal kelas lain sudah diberitahu jauh-jauh hari! Padahal yang salah kan dia! Iya kan Gaara!"

"Ya."

Gaara sedikit lega melihat Ino kembali bersemangat saat mengeluarkan unek-uneknya seperti sekarang. Walaupun terkadang dia harus tersiksa dengan teriakan-teriakan Ino yang entah kenapa kurang digubris penjaga tempat ini, mengingat mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan.

"Dan dia tega sekali menghancurkan rencana liburanku dengan tugasnya yang nista ini!" Ucap Ino semangat, sampai-sampai menggebrak meja. "Untung dia memintamu mengajariku! Kalau tidak, aku bisa benar-benar stress dengan tugas ini dan pasti akan sangat kesepian!"

Hening.

Ah, sepertinya Gaara itu menangkap sinyal ambigu dari kalimat Ino barusan. Ino pun sepertinya juga menyadari hal itu, terlihat dari semburat merah diwajah cantiknya.

Gaara? Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia merasa perutnya bergejolak. Apa akhir-akhir ini dia salah makan ya?

"Ah, Err~," Ino sepertinya ingin mengembalikan suasana yang membuatnya salah tingkah ini. Tapi dia tidak mendapatkan topik pembicaraan yang cocok. "Ah! Gaara.."

"Ya?"

"Aku baru terpikir."

"Hn, kau bisa berfikir?" Tanya Gaara spontan, disusul buku yang melayang ke arahnya.

"Dengarkan dulu!" sungut Ino kesal. "Apa kau tidak merasa lelah belajar terus menerus walaupun seharusnya kita libur?"

"Biasa saja."

"Apa kau tidak merasa terbebani?"

"Tidak."

"Memangnya kau tidak merasa bodoh!"

"Aku cukup pintar untuk diminta mengajarimu, Ino." Jawab Gaara sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak bermutu Ino.

"Kenapa kita harus belajar setiap hari? Kenapa tidak 5 kali seminggu saja? Atau bahkan 3 kali seminggu? Atau kalau bisa tidak usah belajar sama sekali?"

"Karena Orochimaru-sensei yang menyuruh."

"Nah! Itu dia!" seru Ino nyaring! Menyadari _death glare_ dari pustakawan, Ino langsung menutup mulutnya. Dia lalu mendekat kearah Gaara dan berbisik. "Padahalkan Orochi tidak mengawasi kita. Tapi kenapa kita tetap patuh dan belajar tiap hari? Lagipula Orochi itu tidak menyuruh kita belajar bareng tiap hari. Tapi kenapa kita malah bertemu setiap hari?" Ino bertanya dengan sangat antusias.

"Itu…" Gaara mengerutkan keningnya. Iya juga sih, ngapain tiap hari capek-capek mengajari cewek berisik ini? Kembali Gaara berusaha menemukan jawaban yang tepat, alasan 'tugas Orochimaru' sepertinya sudah tidak masuk akal sekarang.

Lalu apa jawabannya? Jawaban dari kerajinannya mengajari Ino selama ini? Jawaban dari semangatnya menunggu-nunggu jam janjian mereka? Jawaban dari kesenangannya saat berenang, mengingat dia sangat benci berenang, yang entah kenapa? Alasan kenapa dia mau bersusah-susah, hingga akhir-akhir ini Gaara selalu merasa ada yang salah dengan perut dan jantungnya saat bersama Ino. Apa?

"Apa kau tidak bosan belajar bersamaku terus?" Tanya Ino, dia terlihat begitu antusias menunggu jawaban Gaara yang dari tadi terdiam.

"Tidak."

"EH? Tidak bosan meliat wajahku setiap hari?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa sih? Jadi kamu bosan bersamaku?" Tanya Gaara agak tersinggung.

"Ah? Ti.. Tidak kok!" Ino sedikit takut, baru kali ini Gaara terlihat emosi. "Tidak sama sekali, aku senang kok! _Swear _deh." Ino membentuk huruf V dengan dua jarinya.

"Lalu kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Kalau bosan bilang saja. Kalau merasa terganggu, tidak suka, atau kalau mau ini semua dihentikan bilang saja langsung. Tidak usah bertele-tele seperti ini!" sentak Gaara kesal. Entah kenapa dia merasa Ino terkekang dengan semua ini. Tapi walaupun benar, bukankah seharusnya Gaara tidak usah peduli, bukankah dia tidak pernah menggubris pendapat orang. Lalu? Kenapa sekarang dia merasa benar-benar kesal?

Menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, Gaara langsung membereskan barang-barangnya dan pergi meninggalkan Ino.

"Eh, Gaara! Kamu mau kemana! Tunggu!"

Ino yang masih bingung dengan perubahan emosi Gaara, langsung mengejarnya. Untung dia belum mengeluarkan barangnya satupun, dari tadi mereka belum mulai belajar, namun Gaara sudah bersiap sebenarnya.

Ino berlari mengejar Gaara yang juga berlari keluar perpustakaan. Perpustakaan ini tidak jauh dari pusat kota, 5 menit berjalan juga sudah sampai.

'Gaara kenapa sih! Dia marah? Tapi marah kenapa?' Ino resah, baru kali ini dia melihat Gaara marah. Mana marahnya sama dia lagi. Untung hari ini Ino memakai_ sneaker _.

.

#

* * *

"Gaara tunggu!" Teriak Ino, dia sudah benar-benar lelah berlari. Entah sudah sampai mana mereka sekarang. Ah, ada warung paman Teuchi, berarti mereka hampir keluar dari pusat kota.

Sudah benar-benar tidak kuat, Ino terduduk lemas di jalan. Gaara yang melihatnya, akhirnya juga berhenti berlari dan malah menghampiri Ino.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Gaara. Ada sedikit kekhawatiran disana.

"Ah! Ini semua kan gara-gara kamu! Ngapain pake acara kabur segala!" Teriak Ino pada Gaara. Ino memegang kakinya, sakit. Sepertinya dia keseleo, ternyata _sneakers_nya tidak membantu banyak mengingat sepatunya itu memang sudah sempit untuk ukuran kaki Ino dan tadi malah dipakinya berlari.

Gaara tidak menghiraukannya. "Masih bisa jalan?" Gaara mencoba membantu Ino berdiri.

"Aau! Sakitt.." Ino terpekik, sial! Sepertinya untuk berjalanpun dia tidak bisa. Tiba-tiba Ino merasa tubuhnya melayang. "Gaara! Turunin!" ah, ternyata Gaara menggangkat tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak bisa berjalankan?"

"Iya sih, tapi aku tidak mau digendong begini!"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku di belakang."

Gaara menurunkan Ino, lalu berjongkok di depannya. Ino mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Gaara, untuk menumpukan tubuhnya di punggung Gaara.

Mereka berjalan, tanpa arah sebenarnya. Mengingat Ino tidak bilang ingin kemana, dan untuk kembali ke perpustakaan itu pun sudah malas rasanya.

"Gaara…"

"Hn?"

"Aku lapar. Kita cari makan siang ya?" pinta Ino, perutnya mulai berbunyi. Dan benar saja, bahkan Gaara mendengarnya. Oh iya, perut Ino kan bersentuhan langsung dengan punggung Gaara. Gaara menolehkan wajahnya kekanan, menghadap Ino yang wajahnya memerah. Entah karena malu suara perutnya didengar atau karena jarak antara wajahnya dan Gaara yang sangat dekat.

"Mau makan dimana?" bahkan napasnya pun sampai menerpa wajahnya.

"Makan yakinuku saja, tempatnya ada sebelum perpustakaan tadi."

"Oke."

Wajah Ino semakin memerah. Ah, ini memalukan! Ino merasa Mereka sepertinya menjadi pusat perhatian disana. Mungkin orang-orang menganggap aneh melihat ada seorang remaja seperti dirinya digendong. Terlebih si penggendong, Gaara kan keren, pasti banyak yang menatapnya, walau tanpa Ino di punggung pemuda itu. Apalagi sekarang.

Ah, seharusnya Ino minta antar pulang saja tadi.

Ino memejamkan matanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara rambut gaara. Walaupun rambut Gaara pendek dan jelas saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan dirinya, Ino tidak peduli. Yang ada di otaknya sekarang, dia tidak ingin melihat orang-orang menatap aneh padanya.

Tapi sepertinya Ino berpikiran terlalu pendek, orang-orang di pusat kota ini kan sibuk. Tidak ada waktu untuk memperhatikan dua orang itu. Kalaupun ada, mereka hanya menatap kagum pada ke_gent__le_an Gaara. Dan yang ada, Ino yang masih belum sadar akan hal itu malah tersedot pikirannya sendiri.

Ino merasa jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih kencang. Wangi tubuh Gaara yang maskulin tercium jelas oleh Ino. Rambut merah pemuda itu menggelitik pipi gadis itu dan terasa sangat halus. Dan yang Ino yakini membuat jantungnya berdebar adalah saat dia menyadari bahwa dia memeluk leher Gaara terlalu kencang hingga membuat wajah Ino bersandar di pundak pemuda itu.

'Apa yang tadi kulakukan! _Shi__i__t_! Pasti wajahku merah banget sekarang.'

Ino merasa Gaara menghentikan langkahnya padahal Ino yakin mereka belum sampai tujuan. Apa karena kecapekan menggendong Ino? Ah, Ino mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah ejekan Shika bahwa dia gendutan itu benar ya?

Ino mendongakan wajahnya. Dia hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan di depannya. Apakah ini yang membuat Gaara berhenti?

Ada Shikamaru disana. Pemuda berkuncir itu sedang bersama gadis yang juga berambut pirang dengan kuncir empatnya. Mereka terlihat sedang berbelanja bersama, terlihat dari kantong-kantong belanjaan yang sedang Shikamaru serahkan kepada perempuan itu. Tak lama mereka lalu berpisah dan saling melambaikan tangan.

Mata Ino terus mengamati setiap gerakan Shikamaru. Bagaimana cara pemuda itu menyerahkan belanjaan, cara pemuda itu berbicara dengan gadis yang tidak dikenalnya, bagaimana Shikamaru menggerutu lalu tersenyum untuk gadis itu.

Shikamaru terlihat berbeda.

Entah karena Shikamaru memang terlihat lebih lembut atau hanya penglihatan dan penafsiran Ino yang dilebih-lebihkan. Entahlah. Yang pasti Ino merasa ingin menghilang dari tempat itu dan me_remove_ _scene_ tadi dari otaknya.

Shikamaru terlihat berbalik sesaat setelah yakin gadis tadi sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

"Ino.." sapanya, sedikit terkejut melihat Gaara yang tengah menggendong sahabatnya.

"Ha.. Hai Shika.." Senyum, Ino berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tersenyum. Dia bisa merasakan matanya mulai perih dan berair. Ah, hari ini terasa benar-benar menyebalkan.

Rasanya sakit melihat Shika bersama gadis lain. Seharusnya Ino tau, seharusnya Ino siap untuk patah hati. Bukankah dia sudah memutuskan untuk memendam rasa ini? Bukankah sudah cukup memandang Shika dari kejauhan? Tapi, ternyata masih sesakit ini ya.. Ino tersenyum kecut memikirkannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya pemuda berkuncir itu, dia menghampiri Ino dan Gaara.

"Ti.. tidak apa. Hanya keseleo sedikit karena jatuh." Jawab Ino cepat, tanpa sadar dia mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Gaara. Dia ingin menjauh dari Shika, jangan sampai dia melihatnya menangis. "Ah, aku mau pergi dengan Gaara dulu. Kami duluan ya Shika." Ino berbisik pelan pada Gaara agar segera pergi dari sana.

"Ino tunggu."

Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Shikamaru, Ino meminta Gaara agar jangan berhenti. Ah, Ino merasa dirinya benar-benar menyedihkan sekarang.

.

#

* * *

Gaara menghentikan gerakan sumpitnya. Matanya kembali memperhatikan Ino yang sedari tadi terus memainkan sumpitnya tidak karuan.

"Kenapa tidak makan?"

"Tidak nafsu.."

_Sweatdrop_. 'Jawaban macam apa itu!' batin Gaara. Tadi Ino merengek minta makan, lalu saat sampai dia memesan makanan yang sangat banyak, yang Gaara yakini dia tidak akan sanggup menghabiskannya. Dan sekarang si pemesannya malah bilang tidak nafsu makan?

"Kau kesal dengan yang tadi?"

"Sepertinya."

Gaara menghela napas, situasi ini membuatnya lagi-lagi kebingungan. Selama bersama Ino dia sudah disulitkan dengan perubahan emosi dan _mood_ Ino yang mampu berubah drastis dalam waktu singkat. Jelas saja ini membuat Gaara kelabakan bagaimana harus menghadapi gadis berkuncir yang satu ini.

"Aku tidak tau kalau mereka benar-benar berpacaran."

"Mereka?" sepertinya Ino mulai tertarik dengan pernyataan Gaara barusan. "Kau kenal gadis yang bersama Shika tadi."

"Dia Nee-san ku."

"Ha? Kau yakin?"

"Aku tidak mungkin salah melihat Nee-san ku sendiri kan?" balas Gaara datar, sembari melanjutkan acara makannya.

Ino menghentakkan jidatnya pelan ke arah meja. "Aku benar-benar sial!" gumamnya. "Liburan malah dipenuhi tugas. Ditinggal teman-teman yang bersenang-senang. Di rumah bosan tidak ada orang. Kaki keseleo. Sekarang malah patah hati untuk kesekian kalinya."

"Turut berduka."

"Argh! Gaara! Kau ini dingin sekali sih sama seorang cewek! Seharusnya kalau cewek lagi sedih kau hibur dong! Masa kau sama sekali tidak paham perasaan cewek yang lagi patah hati? Kau pasti tau rasanya kan!" sungut Ino kesal.

"Tidak tau."

"Hah! Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah patah hati Ino."

"Heh," Ino mendengus sinis mendengar pernyataan Gaara, yang lagi-lagi tidak berperasaan. "Tentu saja, siapa sih yang berani menolah Sabaku No Gaara."

Nada bicara Ino barusan sepertinya sedikit mengganggu Gaara. "Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta, kurasa."

"Kau gila. Dasar manusia berhati batu."

"Terima kasih." Gaara memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Ino. Meladeninya saat _bad mood_ benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak mengeluh hari ini."

Ino mulai makan, ternyata perutnya memang tidak bisa kompromi terlalu lama. Mereka makan dengan sunyi. Ino mulai sungkan dengan Gaara, sepertinya dia sudah telalu banyak membuatnya kesal hari ini.

"Eerr~ Gaara, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hn?"

"Tadi.. saat di perpustakaan, kenapa kau lari?" Gaara tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan Ino. "Apa aku membuatmu marah?"

"Enggak sih."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Itu.. Emm, aku merasa salah bicara. Saat sadar, aku spontan berlari menjauhimu." Semburat merah muncul di wajah putih Gaara. Gaara melirik Ino yang masih mendengarkan dan meminta Gaara melanjutkan alasannya. "Tiba-tiba aku emosi, gak tau kenapa. Sampai bicara yang tidak-tidak."

"Alasan kau kabur?" Tanya Ino, perubahan mimik muka Gaara yang kurang _Stoic _membuat Ino menikmati pembicaraan kali ini.

"Hanya merasa tidak pantas saja."

"Tidak pantas dalam hal?"

"Kata-kataku saat di perpustakaan itu.." Gaara menggantung kalimatnya lalu melanjutkannya dengan volume yang lebih kecil. "Seperti sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya."

"Hmmph!" Ino tidak kuasa menahan tawanya. Ya ampun! Dia tidak pernah membayangkan Gaara memiliki ekspresi seperti tadi. Wajah dinginnya bisa telihat begitu polos, seperti seorang anak kecil yang membuat pengakuan terhadap ibunya. "Ahhahahahaa! Ya Tuhan, Gaara. Dari mana kamu dapat pikiran seperti itu!"

"Kenapa tertawa hah! Bukan salahku kalau tiba-tiba aku merasa _de javu_ saat mengatakannya. Salahkan Kankurou yang merecokiku dengan drama-drama percintaannya dan memaksaku menonton sinema-sinema itu!" Gaara memakan makanannya dengan cepat, seperti sedang berusaha mengacuhkan Ino yang dari tadi terus tertawa.

'Banyak hal tentang Gaara yang belum aku ketahui.' Pikiran itu terlintas dibenak Ino. Ino mencolek pipi Gaara saat pemuda itu masih menyibukkan diri dengan makanannya. Tentu saja dibalas dengan _death glare_ dari pemuda dengan mata _gothic_ itu.

"Sepertinya kau harus merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta Gaara-chan. Hhihii.." Ino terkekeh pelan, cengiran lebar tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali saat menggoda orang sok _cool_ seperti Gaara.

Gaara yang merasa Ino sudah mulai ceria tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis. Dia memperhatikan wajah Ino yang tertawa. 'Cantik.'

"Sudah bisa tertawa rupanya." Ujar Gaara pelan disela makannya.

Wajah Ino memerah untuk kesekian kalinya, kali ini ditambah rasa hangat yang menjalari hatinya. Terlebih saat melihat senyum Gaara. Tidak bisa dipungkiri Ino, pemuda berambut merah ini benar-benar keren. Wajahnya putih, badannya tegap dan tinggi, rambutnya halus, pembawaannya _Stoic _dan _cool_. Orangnya sopan dan pintar. Hanya saja, kepolosannya dalam bergaul sangatlah menyebalkan. Selain itu? _Almost perfect!_

'Ah, apa sih yang kupkirkan?'

.

.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Balasan Review yg gak **_**log-in**_**:**

**YouiChi HiKaRi**: Bagus? *blinking* terima kasihhh xD

**Yuuaja**: Iy, GaaIno memang masih sedikit, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak cocok. Saia sangat suka pair ini. Terima kasih reviewnya.

**Indah Hazel:** Terima kasih *bow* Semoga masih mau menunggu update-an Saia yang lama ini. Hhehehee… xp

**minami22:** Makasih kalau mau menunggu. Saia memang lelet. Hhihihii.. Arigatou :D

**lar d'gaara:** Baru pertama kali? Tapi sudah mulai ada beberapa fic dengan pair GaaIno. Masih _strange_ sih, tapi bukankah mereka lumayan cocok? ^^ semoga pair ini bisa di terima. Yah, mungkin saja *gak kepikiran sebelumnya* *headbang* Ugh, Saia merasa bodoh. -.-a makasih Reviewnya.

**the awesome trio**: Yupz. Saia suka banget sama Gaara. Apalagi semenjak dia jadi Kazekage.. x3 Ino juga, tapi sayangnya dia kurang diekspose. Ah? Benarkah dia pintar? *ugh, jadi malu* tapi gakpapa deh. Tuntutan skenario untuk .. Thanks Reviewnya! :D

.

* * *

(A/N):

*Pundung* Brrrr.. Ngeri sendiri ngeliat scene waktu makan itu. xO ah, si Gaara OOC gilaaaaa.

Ternyata Saia memang tidak bakat untuk update kilat. -.- Hari-hari Saia dipenuhi tugas & _mood _yang berbeda-beda. Maklum ya, Siswi ujian. Hhihihii

Ah, pokoknya semoga masih ada yang mau berbaik hati memberikan Saia multivitamin dalam bentuk Review. ^^

Makasih banyak atas _review_nya : Tobito_Uchiha, Light-Sapphire-Chan, Poci Sun, Zheone Quin, vaneela, YouiChi HiKaRi, yuuaja, Ayano Hatake, Indah Hazel, dilia shiraishi, Jee-ya Zettyra, Riztichimaru , alegre541, minami22, lar d'gaara, the awesome trio

Anyway, mind to review?


End file.
